Prove you wrong
by Somethingaboutsteelguarding
Summary: An average high school teachers life gets destroyed when Daleks invade Earth, and who's to blame? The Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

The sun began its descent from the sky as Eric Hanson was finally getting ready to go home, he had been stuck grading papers since school had ended and now, nearing 6:00 he never wanted to see another red pen in his life.

Grades closed the next morning and he had the added chore of grading his wife, a fellow science teachers papers too. She was attending a wedding of her close friend as the maid of honor tonight so she begged her husband to grade the last of her students essays. Little did Eric know, she left him with a little over forty.

He sighed in relief, finally closing his laptop and standing up to leave. He didn't doubt he was the last one here, nobody else he knew of had to grade double the assignments. He didn't mind too much though, as long as Lindsay was having a good time. He packed his computer back into its case and started getting ready to go, he was exhausted.

After everything was ready, the last thing he had to grab was his jacket. It was a chilly October night and snow was forecasted at the end of the month. He wasn't going to go without it.

He headed behind his desk to the science closet him and the classroom behind him shared. The closet was meant to hold chemicals and plants and other science related items safe enough for a classroom setting, but Eric also used it for personal use.

He doubted anybody would mind, so he entered the medium sized room and sifted through the various shirts and jackets he had on hangers. Where was the one he brought this morning?

A dull thud caught his attention and he turned to look into the other side of the closet, the light from his classroom illuminated half the closet but the other end stayed dark and full of shadows. He couldn't quite tell where exactly the noise came from so he tried flipping on the lights. No use, they were dead.

He figured the bulb had burned out and made a mental note to tell somebody about that tomorrow. Distracted from the noise he continued to search for his jacket in the lighted half.

After what seemed like an eternity of searching he still couldn't find it. He figured it had to be on the dark half. Suddenly the noise happened again, closer he could pinpoint this time. He froze for a second, before taking a step forward.

"Hello?" He spoke into the darkness and instantly realized how foolish he was being. Who else could possibly get in here without going through his classroom first? There wasn't any doors from the hallway so the only other possible way was from his neighboring classroom. Impossible because Mrs. George wasn't here, and her classroom was locked. In response the noise happened again, closer, seeming to be on the very edge of the darkness.

Eric backed up. He was beginning to doubt he was truly alone in here, so he retreated back to his classroom to try and find a flashlight. After a bit of searching he realized he would never find a flashlight in an earth science classroom. He had to come up with another idea.

He would hold his laptop open at full brightness and try and see if he could find the source of the sound, and his jacket at that. It had everything in it, his wallet, car keys and house key so he couldn't leave without it even if he wanted to.

He followed through with his plan, carefully balancing his computer in his arms, he woke the screen up, which brightened the dark areas of the room slightly. Nothing seemed strange or different about the closet, same as he saw it this morning. He walked farther in and set his computer on a shelf. Now where was his jacket?

Too absorbed in his search through boxes, and underneath various science related objects he didn't notice the door to his classroom slowly creaking to a close.

Slam

The sudden sound made him jump, turning around rapidly and scanning the room. Nothing seemed out of place, except for the door being shut. He tried the handle and to his relief it opened, but who closed it? He thought he was the only one left at the school, but he must be wrong.

Fear shot through him, he didn't believe in the paranormal, he believed there was an explanation for everything so his first thought was the wind closed the door. But he didn't have any windows open?

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, what on earth was going on? He needed to find his jacket and leave. He didn't want to be here for a moment longer.

After what seemed like an eternity he finally found it. Sighing in relief and shrugging it on he was glad he could finally go home, even if Lindsay wouldn't be back till tomorrow. He packed his computer back up and shut off the lights, turning to lock the door when he heard a strange noise.

A loud whoosh of some sort of engine coming from down the hall. It sounded nothing like the thumping he heard before, assuming a student left some sort of radio in their locker and it was malfunctioning, he headed toward the noise to investigate. He was tired of being so nervous over simple, harmless sounds it was an old building in the middle of the night. Perfectly natural, he hoped.

Nearing the source of the noise he listened intently, and heard nothing else. He continued down the hall and around a corner, freezing in place and marveling at the sight.

A big blue police box, like in the old shows he use to watch with his dad. How could it have gotten in here? He assumed it was a prop for the drama club or something, but that didn't explain the noises it made. He approached it cautiously as if the thing would self destruct at any moment.

Placing a hand on the exterior of it he found it was made of wood. A thick wood, much too heavy for anyone to carry through the walls soundlessly. He couldn't figure out how it had gotten here.

He noticed the door, maybe the noise came from something inside it. He reached for the handle when a voice broke the silence, causing him to spin around in fear.

"Step away from the TARDIS." The darkness spoke. The voice sounded mechanical and had a ring to to it and Eric couldn't exactly pinpoint where the sound came from. It echoed through the halls as if the person behind it were taking into a megaphone.

"Hello?" Eric asked, looking around frantically. The thing he heard could be anywhere, possibly armed and dangerous. He decided he wasn't going to stick around and find out. He dashed down the hall toward the front doors as fast as he could, not caring how silly he must have looked.

About halfway there, his foot caught something made of metal out of nowhere and he tripped, crashing toward the ground. He put his arms out to lessen the impact and rolled over onto his back looking around for the source of what tripped him.

After a moment he got up, looking around in every direction, it was completely silent. He wondered if the voice he heard minutes earlier were even real or not. He quickly stood and headed for the parking lot.

During the drive home, he wondered if any of that was real or not. The soreness of him falling was sure real though. He sighed, glad nobody was around to see him acting so foolish like that. He usually wasn't so paranoid and jumpy. He pulled into the familiar driveway of his house and got out, looking around for a moment.

He unlocked the door and entered, finally feeling safe. He frowned slightly, remembering Lindsay wouldn't be home tonight. It would be nice to have some company right now, so he settled for the TV. Flipping on most of the downstairs lights, and the TV he sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels aimlessly. He soon found himself getting drowsy and promptly fell asleep.

A loud crash thundered through the sky, snapping Eric awake with a jolt. He looked around in the darkness. It was supposed to rain tonight, but he wasn't expecting a thunderstorm. He looked at the clock beside the couch and it read 11:03. He must have fallen asleep in front of the TV, but he realized something. Didn't he fall asleep with all the lights on? Why were they suddenly off.

A chill went down his spine as footsteps could be heard from the next room. His house wasn't too large so whatever was coming for him would be here within seconds, he had no time to react. He feared it was the mechanical voiced creature he heard hours ago.

"Hello?" He called out, his voice barely above a whisper. He wasn't quite sure what to expect at this point. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he waited for a response.

"Shhh!" A sudden voice hushed him. This one sounding human and not machine like the one in the school. He felt a mix of relief and fear wash over him.

"Who are you?" He asked, trying to hide the obvious fear in his voice. He then began creating a plan. He wasn't that far from the door, and by the sound of it the intruder was somewhere in the kitchen behind him. If he ran now, he could make it to the door and outside in time. That didn't count being shot though, if the intruder had a gun, he could shoot him in the back mid flight. Eric couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Do not try to escape Doctor. We know you are in there. Surrender." The mechanical voice was back, sending a deep chill down Eric's spine. That voice was something unreal, that he had never heard before and it terrified him.

"Listen to me, there is someone innocent in this house. If you try and attack me he could get hurt. Don't do this, he has nothing to do with me." The second voice said in a serious, almost pleading tone. It took Eric a moment to realize he was talking about him.

It was silent for a while, and the footsteps in the kitchen started up again, toward him. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, nor will I let the Daleks."

Eric had a hard time believing him but he honestly didn't have much of a choice. If this man was going to kill him, then that was it. If he tried to escape then whatever was outside would kill him as well. He silently waited as the man approached him.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor and were in a lot of trouble. Well I am not you, but since the Daleks are outside your house then that means you are too." The Doctor said giving Eric a sort of apologetic look, from what he could tell in the darkness. He seemed harmless from what Eric could tell, but that was probably what he wanted him to think. He wasn't letting his guard down anytime soon.

"What are Daleks?" He asked, trying to pronounce the word as accurately as possible. He had never heard of them before and assumed it was some sort of animal. An animal that can speak apparently.

"What are Daleks? You've never heard of them before, wait a minute what year is this?" He paused, and thought for a moment before continuing. "Right, sorry it's years before they try and take over Earth. So what's your name again?" He asked, leaving Eric puzzled.

This man seemed insane. Daleks trying to take over the earth? Sounds strangely like a sci fi story and Eric wasn't buying it. "I'm Eric. Are you alright?" He asked looking at The Doctor. "Did you hit your head on something?"

"Me? No not recently, though River slapped me a little while ago. Not hard enough to induce any brain damage. Anyways, The Daleks are a very dangerous species, they feel no emotion besides hate, and never show mercy. Which is why we need to get out of here." The Doctor said, and a loud bang against the wall caused both of them to snap their heads around in surprise. "They are too big to fit through the door, so they are going to take out the wall."

"The wall?!" Eric asked in surprise and if on cue, the wall in front of him began to crumble, causing debris and dust to fly up, making the both of them cough. He felt The Doctor pulling him and he ran after him into the kitchen. "What's going on!" He yelled, anger pulsing through him. "The wall of my house is gone!"

"We don't have time to discuss this, we need to move." The Doctor yelled and a beam of bluish white light shot over the two men's heads and through the other wall. Eric didn't have time to react, as him and The Doctor took off through the shattered wall and out toward the woods behind Erics house.

"Come on, I parked the TARDIS right over here!" The Doctor yelled, sprinting through the woods, narrowly avoiding tripping over a large fallen branch. Tardis? Eric remembered the Daleks saying something about that in the school earlier in the evening. Did this insane man think that small wooden box could protect them when the things could break through the walls of his house in less than a second!

After a few more moments of running The Doctor began to slow down, and eventually stopped, looking up at the sky in horror. Eric followed his gaze, and to his fear the sky was littered with what seemed like a million spaceships, illuminating the night. His heart nearly stopped.

"Right. I was wrong about the date. The Daleks invade tonight." he paused, gulping. "Because of me."

Eric's eyes snapped toward him, "You?! You brought them here?" He barked at The Doctor. What was going to happen now? The Earth would be taken over, all of humanity enslaved and he probably wouldn't even get to say goodbye to Lindsay. He felt sick to his stomach.

"I'm sorry, I'll explain once we get to the TARDIS. Now if only I remember where it is." He began walking again further into the woods. Eric followed silently, not sure whether to yell at him again or throw up.

"Ahh here it is!" The Doctor said, they were finally at the TARDIS and he had a lot of explaining to do. He unlocked the box and entered it, and Eric followed aimlessly inside. The Doctor climbed the stairs to the console and began hitting buttons and Eric was almost too deep in thought to realize. His breath caught. Where exactly was he? How could such a small thing from the outside be so huge inside. His head began to hurt.

"We need to get Lindsay." He said to The Doctor following him up the stairs. He didn't care what happened to him as long as she was safe. They needed to get to her now.

"Hold on, I'm tracking the exact location The Daleks are landing. Now I just need to wait for the results." A machine on the console that looked similar to a microwave began beeping furiously. Eric raised an eyebrow. "Dalek tracker, built it myself, now who's Lindsay?"

"My wife." Eric answered examining the Dalek tracker. He didn't know what else to say. Hopefully this man would understand how urgent it was to get to her, and fast.

"Right, we'll go find Lindsay." The Doctor said, nodding his head, and Eric felt relief wash through him. "Now let's see where they are heading for." He pressed a button and the name of a location popped up on the screen. Eric's heart skipped a beat as the location read out the name of the country club the wedding reception Lindsay was at was being held.

* * *

**Hi! This is my first Doctor Who Fanfiction ^_^ please review if you enjoy and I'll continue to post chapters! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

"We need to get to her now! If those things even lay a hand, claw, whatever on her I'll personally be the end of them." Eric was furious, nothing at this point would calm him down besides Lindsay being here, in front of him and unharmed.

The Doctor nodded at him silently. He couldn't help but feel guilty about this, after all it was his fault. He had unleashed a deadly creature buried deep below the core of an ice covered planet and it had headed straight for earth. He tried tracking its exact location and catching it but it was smart, it had tampered with the coordinates on his TARDIS. Now, he knew exactly where it was.

The Daleks had been working, they had improved their technology tenfold and therefore had better tracking systems. If they found the creature a war would surely break out, and Earth would be the battlefield. To find the creature he would have to follow the Daleks, simple as that, Daleks were much easier to track. He typed the coordinates into his TARDIS and got a lock on. Time to find this thing and contain it before the Daleks did.

The TARDIS began to shake, startling Eric and he fell onto the floor. "What's going on, are we being attacked?" Eric shouted, getting to his feet. The TARDIS made a loud scraping sound, like metal was being ripped apart and the lights began to dim. Eric wasn't sure how long this thing would hold up against the giant ships the Daleks had.

"No we aren't being attacked. We're losing power." The Doctor said, voice full of disbelief and fear. The creature seemed to be draining the power from the TARDIS to prevent him from finding him. How predictable. The TARDIS was officially useless, unless he could restore power somehow which means he was stranded here for the time being. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair defeatedly.

"What are we waiting for, Lindsay's at the Country Club for a wedding, I know the directions." The Doctor snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, glad he was stuck with a human who had a general sense of the area. That would be as useful as he could get with the TARDIS down like this.

"Right, lets head out!" He yelled, his energy back. Time to save the world again with or without the help of the TARDIS. Him and Eric began heading back toward the house, where Eric's car was parked. Thankfully the Dalek that was here previously was gone. They were all probably being recruited to the country club. Eric frowned at the damage done to his house. Two massive holes, destroying almost all of the living room and kitchen. Once all this was over, Lindsay would be furious. He hung on to the thought of that. It would mean that Lindsay would be alive in the end of this and exchange for that, being yelled at would be greatly accepted.

He got into the drivers seat, The Doctor in the passenger's seat and they began to drive toward the club at a dangerously high speed. The roads seemed empty, which worried Eric slightly and also relieved him at the same time, he definitely didn't want to hit anybody. He wondered grimly how many other homes were destroyed, how many people had died so far and if this was just happening here, or all over the world.

Not long after, they began nearing the Country Club. Spaceships the sky, hovering above the building, and fleets of Daleks surrounded the parking lot. This was the first time Eric actually got a good look at them.

"Stop, we can't just pull up right in front of them. Park near the back. Maybe they haven't spotted us yet." The Doctor said, and Eric obeyed slowing the car down and pulling up behind the building. They both got out silently and The Doctor began heading toward a maintenance door with Eric close behind, his gaze automatically rose toward the sky, eyes wide with the realization of how much danger they were actually in. The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and began unlocking the thick metal door. Eric didn't bother to question what he was doing at this point. All he knew was that impossible things were happening and he was caught right in the middle of them.

The door unlocked with ease to their relief and they both entered the darkness. The power was off and the only light came from the back door which closed with a soft thud leaving the two in pitch blackness. The Doctor, already prepared pulled two flashlights out of his coat, handing one to Eric and turning on the other. Eric did the same and they saw they were in a hallway. Probably having to do with maintenance considering the walls were lined with fuse boxes and other levers and switches. Eric tried one of the switched, and nothing happened. The power was obviously cut. Or drained. They headed down the hall and up a set of stairs, being very cautious making sure not to be caught. Not that they had seen anything yet.

The Doctor slowly pushed open a large door that seemed to lead to the main lobby and Eric gasped at the sight. Over fifty Daleks surrounded the lobby, silently patrolling the area though they all seemed to be facing away from them luckily. The Doctor slowly shut the door and looked at Eric with a stern expression. "I'm sorry you might not like this but we need to somehow get to the other side of the room. My sonic screwdriver is picking up a huge reading from upstairs and I'm assuming there is a staircase over that way, leading up to the next floor." Eric nodded in confirmation. There were two sets of stairs and an elevator, and assuming the elevator wasn't exactly working at the moment, the stairs seemed like the best shot. The Doctor rose his screwdriver in the air and began scanning around. "And by the looks of it, the signal is fading fast. We need to go."

From what Eric could tell, Lindsay wasn't in the lobby, so she had to be upstairs. He didn't know what exactly The Doctor was talking about, and the curiosity almost caused him to ask, but he knew this wasn't the time. He would ask him later what's going on once Lindsay was safe. Till then he simply followed his lead, feeling slightly safer with him than alone. He seemed to know quite a bit about these robot type monsters.

The Doctor once again peeked through the door, getting a good look at the Daleks patrol patterns seeing if there was any chance of the two of them sneaking by. After a few moments he looked back at Eric and whispered, "Follow me and stay silent, don't even breath."

Eric did as he was told, holding his breath. He opened the door farther for the two of them to get through. The darkness was acting as a sort of shield in the shadows of the perimeter of the room. The Doctor silently lead them to another door, with a label above it saying 'Stairs' They slowly entered, both breathing out a sigh of relief once the doors were shut and they were safe. For now.

Immediately they were both heading up the stairs, The Doctor still waving his screwdriver around in the air like a madman, Eric observed, wanting to ask him what that was. They reached the floor that contained the ballroom, and dining area. Eric knew because this was a small town, and not many places to hold a party. He's been here a lot before but now everything seemed different. The darkness was one thing, but the atmosphere was another.

He noticed The Doctor had the door slightly open peeking through. He turned back at Eric and nodded, whispering the word "Safe." They both exited the stairwell and Eric noticed something that made his stomach churn. Blood, and a lot of it. He couldn't help but wonder who's blood this was. He silently begged it wasn't Lindsay.

"Come on, this way." The Doctor said, distracting Eric from his fear. After a few minutes of walking and searching, more blood and destruction The Doctor stopped in front of a door.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Is this it?" he paused. "Is whatever you're looking for in here?" He had only assumed he was looking for something by his actions. He hadn't told him anything about what was going on, but he wasn't stupid, he could take a hint.

"The signal stops here. Whatever it is, it was here at some point. Still could be. There's no way of telling anymore, it's trying to block the signal." The Doctor explained, deep in thought, running his screwdriver over the perimeter of the door, trying to unlock it.

"So there's an alien in here?" Eric asked, watching him work thoroughly. He was beginning to put two and two together. From what he could tell, The Doctor was looking for something dangerous. He still couldn't explain the Daleks though. Unless The Doctor was looking for one of them. He shuddered at the thought of coming face to face with one of those things. He remembered what it did to his house, he didn't want to imagine what it could do to him.

"Gotcha!" The Doctor barked in glee, trying the handle for the door. Whatever was in there, they were about to find out. The hairs on the back of Eric's neck stood up. He hadn't felt this afraid ever in his entire life, and he was a pretty big risk taker. He loved outdoor sports like white water rafting and rock climbing that some would think dangerous. That was nothing compared to this.

"Back up." The Doctor ordered in a stern voice and Eric obeyed, whatever the man said, he would just do. He didn't want to trust him, but then again everything he said had kept him safe so far so he was glad about that.

The Doctor pushed open the door slowly revealing a dark room. They both entered sure there were no Daleks in here, or else they would have shot upon entering. The Doctor's screwdriver began to go crazy, flashing its unusual green glow. He smiled triumphantly and whispered, "It's somewhere in this room."

Eric didn't see that as a thing to smile about. He looked around cautiously, but seeing nothing as the room was completely black, no windows and whatever the flashlights were pointed at was all they could see. A small noise, almost a squeak brought him whirling around in all directions trying to pinpoint it. The Doctor was doing the same, flashlight in one hand, screwdriver in the other. They were back to back trying to cover all areas this thing could be in.

"Hello? Is someone there, I need help." A woman said, voice barely above a whisper. Another squeak following her words. Eric's heart skipped a beat.

"Lindsay?" He whispered. He couldn't believe it, that was her, she was in this room, asking for help. "I'm here, are you alright? Where are you, can you walk?" He began asking, almost laughing from the relief of finding her. He pointed his flashlight around frantically.

"Eric?!" Lindsay nearly sobbed. She couldn't believe he was actually here! How could he have found her, she had been hidden in this room for hours ever since the spaceships started landing. She ran, while everyone else was caught, probably shot and dead. She wouldn't be surprised if she was the only one who survived. "I'm over here!" She stood up carefully, uninjured only exhausted and confused. Finally his light shone on her.

He ran over to her and pulled her into a hug, when suddenly something didn't feel right. He stepped back, shining the flashlight down to her arms. She held something wrapped in a jacket. Unsure what it was he looked at her with a puzzled expression. She unwrapped the bundle to reveal a small face, eyes shut in frustration at the light that was pointed at it, two small hands stretched upward grabbing at the air. It didn't take him long to realize that she was holding a baby.

So many questions flooded through him, and when he opened his mouth to speak The Doctor's voice interrupted him. "Put the baby down Lindsay. It's not what you think it is."

She didn't know someone else was here with them, so when she heard the third voice it was a great surprise to her. "What do you mean?" She asked, slightly angry and confused. How could this not be what she thinks it is. It's quite obviously a baby.

"Where did you find it?" The Doctor asked, his expression as cold as stone. He knew what had happened.

Lindsay looked at Eric, and he simply nodded. "Answer him."

"When I ran from the …." She didn't have a word to describe the Daleks. She just continued, "I found her in this room, just lying there. Unharmed thank god."

"Listen Lindsay, I know you think you know what this is, but it's not. This is not an average human baby. It's a dangerous creature that's changed it's form to survive on the earth, it changed into the only thing it could."

Lindsay was getting angrier, she couldn't make herself believe what he was saying, even after seeing all the events that had taken place she still couldn't She held her closer, seeing The Doctor advance in her direction, arms outstretched. Why was he referring to the baby like that? Average human? He was acting like he wasn't one himself, and what Lindsay could judge is that he definitely wasn't one of those things.

Eric believed him. After what he's seen today, he would probably believe anything he said at this point. He couldn't help but feel sympathy for Lindsay though, she probably had no clue to what any of this was, not like Eric had much more idea. "Lindsay, please give it to him, it's not yours."

"She's not his either!" She argued, taking a step back still cradling the child close to her. The baby didn't seem to like what was going on so she began to cry loudly.

The Doctor was getting fed up, if she wouldn't give it to him then he would have to take it. It would be the only way to do this safely. The constant crying wasn't helping the situation in any way, the most it would do was alert the Daleks of where they were. He needed to come up with a plan, and fast if the three of them wanted to stay alive.

"Why are you saying all that stuff, I mean you're acting like you're an expert on this. If you're so smart then what are those things downstairs?" Lindsay barked, trying to soothe the baby.

"They are called Daleks, and they are one of the most deadliest things in the universe, besides weeping angels of course, but those aren't important right now. What is important is that you give me that baby. I'm not going to hurt it." He promised, giving her a sincere look.

She thought for a moment before slowly handing the bundle toward The Doctor. If Eric trusted this man so much then she assumed he must have had a good reason.

The Doctor smiled down at the baby, "Now, little one. Why exactly did you come here."

Eric and Lindsay looked at each other then back at The Doctor, both wearing very puzzled expressions. The Doctor noticed.

"I speak baby."

Eric didn't doubt it. Now that Lindsay's arms were free, he pulled her into a tight hug. He was so happy she was safe. She held him back tightly, a few tears of relief running down her cheek. They stayed like that for a while while The Doctor continued his interrogation.

_My thoughts are fading, what did you do Doctor!_

"That's what you get." The Doctor chuckled. "Should have tried harder to maintain your original form. Now you're harmless."

_I can't hold on. What is going to happen to me?_

"That's simple. You let your form slip, so you've been reduced to the most premature life form possible on this planet. A human baby."

_Please hear my last words. I sent a distress signal back to my planet, others are coming, and we will take over the Earth along with every other planet, Daleks or no Daleks._

"Impossible! I sealed the rift opening your prison from inside the ice. You may have sent a signal, but nobody is coming." The Doctor replied _smugly._

_We will see about that, Doctor but for now I must fully transform. I'm unable to keep hold of my thoughts. We will meet again. _

"Yeah, we'll see about that." The Doctor said, smirking. He had won, the transformation would be complete in seconds, and then this would be an actual normal human baby.

After a few moments of silence he knew the change was complete. The infant looked up at him, unable to hold a gaze for more than a few seconds. He smiled down at her again, the baby was perfectly normal and he had once again saved the earth. Until he realized, the building was probably still swarming with very confused Daleks, now that the creatures signal was completely gone.

* * *

**Thank you for the wonderful review! :D This chapter is a little bit longer, so enjoy! Remember to review if you want more chapters, I love feedback ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

"So what exactly happened?" Eric asked, an arm still draped over Lindsays shoulder. He looked at the baby, who was beginning to fall asleep in The Doctor's arms. He had heard him talking to it, and remembered something about him saying he spoke baby. He was getting tired at this point now that the adrenaline was fading and he was ready for an explanation for all of this, and a good nights sleep.

The Doctor shifted the sleeping infant in his arms and began to explain everything. "I was exploring the frozen planets of the Acacia galaxy in search of a very docile extinct race, whose name was lost over time. I started picking up strange signals from my TARDIS and decided to check it out, probably not the best idea." He chuckled, "Turns out instead of finding anything sweet and fluffy I unleashed a deadly race of imprisoned not-good creatures."

He paused to look down at the sleeping baby. "Yeah, you weren't good at all, were you." He cooed at the infant, who stirred slightly in her sleep. Eric and Lindsay both shared the same, very confused expression as they blankly stared at him. The Doctor facepalmed, "Right... This probably sounds very strange to the both of you, so I should start from the top."

"Hello! I'm The Doctor." He announced, carefully balancing the baby in one hand and jutting the other out in Eric and Lindsays direction, for them to shake.

"Doctor of what exactly? and did you say ice covered planet? Are you an astronaut? " Lindsay asked, accepting the invitation to shake his hand. Apparently Eric trusted this man, and from what she could tell he knew what he was doing. Part of her was afraid of what would happen to the baby, but she noticed he didn't seem to be mistreating her at the moment.

"Just The Doctor. Yes I said ice covered planet, and no I'm not an astronaut. I have a TARDIS standing for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It means I'm a time traveller. You've seen my TARDIS Eric."

Right! How could Eric forget. The blue box that was bigger on the inside. That gave him every reason to believe him. Nothing scientifically could explain that, so he must be telling the truth about all of this. "That doesn't explain where this baby came from though."

"I was getting to that, relax! Now where was I, right! The not-good creatures! Well unfortunately I did a scan on them in my TARDIS and only very limited information came up. Intelligence beyond anyone's imagination and the ability to change forms. Unwillingly though. See that's their weakness, they are stuck in the simplest humanoid life form of the planet they are occupying. In this case an earth human baby."

Lindsay blinked. "Oh, I see. So that baby is a deadly monster?" She said sarcastically, giving The Doctor an exaggerated nod. She wasn't sure whether to believe any bit of this, she needed some proof. Unlike Eric, she hadn't seen anything anything that proves he's really a time traveller, or knows this baby was a monster. Until then she was going to be skeptical.  
"He's telling the truth." Eric confirmed, looking at Lindsay. He felt there was no need for the sarcasm, but figured she was probably just as tired as he was. They still needed to escape from the building, and find see if the TARDIS was able to regain power again. It was the least he owed to The Doctor after he helped him find Lindsay. The only problem that stood in their way were The Daleks.

"Not anymore it's not! Now it's just a simple human baby. The most it could do is cry at us, and that's not very pleasant for us nor her." He didn't know exactly what he was going to do with the baby, but he figured River would help out with finding that out once they got out of here and he could somehow get ahold of her. "Right, getting out of here. I'm sure thats the biggest concern on everybody's mind right now. This room isn't exactly cozy, or light."

Both Eric and Lindsay nodded in agreement toward him.

"That's not going to be easy. When Eric and I snuck in earlier it wasn't too difficult since we're both adults with the ability to comprehend the severity of the situation, therefore we both were quiet. The baby is another story. I could ask her to simply be quiet, but if something happens that frightens her or harms her then it's only instinct to cry out. What we need to do is to find a way to get out of here without the little one waking up."

"Then were obviously going to need to find another way out. The lobby is crawling with them and I'm not sure our earlier route would work now." Eric added, The Doctor nodded. Eric was right, they needed to find a different, more secluded way outside and back to the car.

Suddenly an idea popped into Eric's head. "The kitchen! There is a staircase up here leading down to the kitchen. It's probably our best bet at getting out of here."

The Doctor smiled, "Excellent Eric! Glad I have you to keep me informed on the layout of the building. Don't know what I'd do without you."

The Doctor looked over at Lindsay. "I'm going to give you a very important task, Lindsay. I need you to carry the baby for me, while I scan the area for Daleks." He handed her the baby, smiling then he got out his screwdriver and started scanning around.

"He's acting like this baby is his." She muttered to Eric, watching The Doctor scan around the room.

"It's not ours either Linds." He declared quietly. He had a feeling Lindsay was getting attached to the baby, but he couldn't let her do that. It wasn't theirs, as far as he knew it was The Doctors property now to do whatever with. He didn't want to harbor any hateful feeling toward it, but he couldn't help not wanting to get too close.

"Well what gives him rights? I know she's not ours, she's not anybodies but why should he automatically get say." She countered. She didn't exactly want to keep the baby for herself at this point but she didn't think it was right that The Doctor was just automatically in charge. She held the baby close to her. She didn't like referring to her as she, and especially not 'it' as Eric did. This baby needed a name.

"From what I can tell, there are no Daleks upstairs with us, but there are many downstairs in the direction of the lobby. We need to get out of here fast before they begin searching up here too." The Doctor opened up the door and stepped into the hallway beckoning the couple to follow him. Lindsay went first, keeping a firm yet gentle hold on the baby, trying her hardest not to wake her up. From what she could assume, the baby could only be days old at the most, and would probably need foor very soon.

Eric took the rear of the group keeping surveillance of behind them in case a Dalek snuck up. He had so many more questions to ask The Doctor as he was truly curious of his lifestyle. He decided he would ask them once they got home and he was back at his TARDIS. He wanted to help fix it in any way he could.

They reached the staircase that lead down into the kitchen. A separate area from the rest of the building as it was only used for the staff. He figured it probably had a way back down to the maintenance hallway too.

"Right, in we go. Looks safe." The Doctor announced, and in they went and down the stairs to the kitchen. Eric opened the door carefully and they went in. The emergency light was still working so they weren't in complete darkness this time. As usual The Doctor began scanning around the room and it gave Eric and Lindsay a moment to talk.

"Why do you trust him so much?" Lindsay asked. Her voice didn't hold any sarcasm or anger, just general curiosity.

"I didn't at first, but he saved me from one of those Daleks, and proved to me he was something more than human. I don't have any reason not to anymore. He seems like a genuinely good person and I'm pretty curious about his time travelling to be honest." He smirked slightly.

Lindsay shook her head. "So you think it's alright to give Claire to him?"

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Why not? I doubt he'll hurt it. Wait, Claire?"

Lindsay shrugged. "I thought she needed a name."

"Lindsay, no."

"Why?!"

"Because it's not ours!"

The Doctor stepped between the arguing couple. "Shhhh there are Daleks in the next room and a sleeping baby, no time to be arguing." He chided them.

"A sleeping Claire." Lindsay corrected him defiantly.

"Oh you named her! Wonderful, hello little Claire!" The Doctor cooed, truly elated that the baby now had a name. It would be much easier to refer to her now.

Eric rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Doctor, aren't you busy finding us a way out."

"Right!" He said, getting back to work, scanning the various doors in the room to find out where they lead not wanting to run into a room full of Daleks.

All of a sudden the large swinging door in the front of the room flew open and a bright red Dalek rolled in.

* * *

**Hi again! Sorry this took so long, I'll try and upload them faster :) Please review if you like!**


End file.
